catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
All You Can't Eat/Transcript
(The camera pans to the right as various restaurants are seen, then it stops to the one that is shaped like a taco. There is a sign that says "Taco Depot", held by a statue of its mascot named Mr. Depot. Then it cuts to the inside of the restaurant where many customers are seen eating tacos, followed by a counter where Rancid Rabbit and Dunglap are seen standing.) Rancid: Welcome to Taco Depot... uh, Dunglap. (He puts a name tag marked "Dunglap" on his uniform) Dunglap: Ow! Rancid: Three things, one, I'm the guy in the taco shell. Two, keep this place clean! My boss sometimes drops in. Three, never, ever, ever serve that taco hog, CatDog! Dunglap: Aye-aye, taco shell guy! (CatDog is now seen standing outside the restaurant, looking at a notice, one of three rules is actually an ideogram superimposed on them.) Dog: No shirt, no shoes, no CatDog! Cat: Please, Dog, don't humiliate me again! All you can eat does not mean you can actually eat it all. Face it, we've been banned from Taco Depot! Dog: Don't worry, Cat, Dunglap will take care of us. (Camera zooms in to the inside of Taco Depot where Dunglap is seen.) Cat: Aren't you forgetting about Rancid Rabbit? Dog: Not to worry, compadre. We're Dog Cat. Dunglap: Hola, senõr. May I take your odor? Dog: And a big hola to you, Dunglap. Dunglap: Hey, Cat! Hey Dog! Dog: No, Dunglap. It’s me, Dog. See, Cat? I told ya we’d fool them. We would like the all you can eat special, please. Rancid: Do you come here often, my little tamale? Where have you been all my life? Dog: I can’t decide what to eat first. Cat: Hurry up. What's the difference? There’s four ingredients in everything. Dog: Burr-eye-too. Cat: Yeah yeah, you just eat your food and let’s go. Dog: Wait...I almost forgot. Rancid: Unhand that burrito! Dog: Hey! Rancid: How many times do I have to tell you? No shirt, no shoes, no CatDog! (Rancid grabs Dog's face and drags him and Cat out of Taco Depot while Cat is scratching the floor with his claws and he throws them out of the door) Dog: Cat. I paid for food, and I didn't get food! Cat: That no good second rate fast food rabbit! He can't treat me, or you, US like this! We got kicked out of much better two bit restaurants! Dog, you shall get your greasy disgusting taco, even if I had to eat one myself! Rancid: What a sweet little baby. Coochie coochie coo! Cat: Looking for some... eats. Rancid: Well, all right. Looks like your barn door’s open there, partner. Happy trails. Dog: Ringer! Cat: Just one bottle of your finest sparkling mexican water, please. Rancid: Well, hello there, pretend lady. Cat: Oh please. You... you’re embarrassing me. Rancid: Where have you been all my life, you quesadilla cutie? (Dog tries to find the taco bar.) Dog: Find taco bar. Find taco bar, find the taco bar, find the taco bar, find the taco bar... Cat: You’re such a tease. Dog: Find the taco bar, find the taco bar. Find it, find it, find it. Rancid: It’s pronounced chimechanga. Yes. Can you say that? It’s such a beautiful word. Dog: Taco bar...taco bar! Rancid: Nice try, but no tacos for you today. Rancid: Only one thing more pathetic than a dumb dog. A dumb dog attached to an extremely dumb cat. Dog: Cat, I don’t feel like tacos anymore. Let’s try another place. Cat: Dog, you can’t quit on me now. We’ve paid for our food and they refused a service. It’s plain un-american. First, they take away the tacos. Then the chimechangas which is a beautiful word. What next? Dog: Refried beans? Cat: Exactly! We’ll show that rabbit! Dog: Yeah! Two heads are more than one! Cat: Okay, synchronize watches... now! Cat: Take the rope, grasp it firmly in your fingers and lower me down slooooowly. (CatDog goes into Taco Depot and messes up the interior) Rancid: CatDog! Hey! knock it off! You’re making a mess! My boss— I’m warning you! Mr. Depot: *whistles* Ahem. What's going on here? Rancid: Well, Mr. Depot. What an unexpected pleasure. Mr. Depot: Can it, Rabbit! This place is a pigsty. You call yourself a manager? Look at you! Rancid: *whimpering* Mr. Depot: You're eating all my profits! Here, kid. You’re the new manager. Dunglap: Yes, sir! Your, uh, taco-ness! Cat: I feel sick, Dog. But, it’s a good sick because we won. I think. Dunglap: Wow! I’ve been promoted and it’s only my first day. You guys can come here any time you want. Dog: Hey, Cat! How about some dessert? Now some a little light. Maybe sherbet or sorbet. Cat: What? No. I don’t think so. Dog: Hey, Cat! Cat, Wake up. Earth to Cat. Yoo-hoo. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts